


Aeternitas

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Librarium [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BUT I WANT TO, F/M, I wrote this to Don't You Worry Child, Mayura/Kasumi and Goldmine have an age difference, This is just a new universe I actually don't need, a big one, and Irresistable and Novocaine by FOB, author says it needs revision, so..........
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: (An eternity with you wouldn’t be enough)An SIOC and her disciples create Ripples. And yes, that's a reference.





	1. Dramatis Personae

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ripples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831923) by [therealnarnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealnarnia/pseuds/therealnarnia). 



> I normally don't write out bios or anything, but with Kasumi/Goldmine, I figured I'd smack all my bases with a ten foot pole.

**Aenya Praetorian** (a SIOC) is a member of the Librarium. Unlike Amaya Uchiha, she hasn’t cycled through several lives, yet. She came from Earth, yes, but that’s not what’s important. Her magic, ‘Legendary’ magic is a plagiarized type. Having been a fan of The Legend of the Legendary Heroes before being dumped in Earthland, she remembered, refined and passed on the techniques of that world. At fifteen (two years after she met Laxus Dreyar) Aenya, now going by Katsuyo, took three orphans under her wing, disappearing on Tenrou with Laxus at twenty-two. Aenya/Katsuyo mated Laxus when she was sixteen. While this would normally bother her ‘children’ Laxus had been there, erratically but the majority of the time up until they mated. Because his nature settled when Katsuyo sealed a little bit of his magic into her neck, the kids were happier because Laxus was around more.

However (and I’ll explore this sometime) being mated to a powerful wizard with strong students skewed Laxus’ views a lot, and there was an accident that sent him off the deep end and greatly contributed to the Battle of Fairy Tail happening.

 **Kasumi:** Mayura, Queen of Beasts and Mist. Main spells summon a spirit beast and a mist cloud. Katsuyo’s best student, trained in Runes with Freed, flying magic with  Evergreen and Soul Magic/gymnastics with Bixlow. Most adept at her Spirit Beast spell (which was originally from Estabul). Mated to Goldmine, Master of Quatro Cerberus. Mayura/Kasumi has major parent issues. Her actual father died and her mother committed suicide, after their uncle, Mari’s father took her and Mayumi in, he died not long later. Laxus, Freed and Bixlow are more way older cousins or brothers than fathers. Pairing her with Goldmine was actually kind of an accident until I realized I have a freaking age gap kink. Luckily, when this all happens, she’s twenty seven, they’ve been mated less than a year and half, so it’s not too icky.

 **Kurenai:** Mayumi, Mayura’s younger sister. Main spells are Mizui and Izuchi. Freed’s best student. Trained in flying magic with Evergreen and Soul Magic/gymnastics with Bixlow. Most adept at the fire spell ‘What I seek is the burning field: Kurenai’ hence choosing Kurenai as her common name (originally from Roland). Mayumi/Kurenai, unlike her older sisters has issues of a different kind. While mostly adjusted, she fell in love with Hibiki a few years before the events of Aeternitas happens. Instead of confronting him or her own feelings (since he’s a ‘player’ and she’s sure he’d never grant her a mating bite) she hones her battle skills and considers joining either Quatro Cerberus.

 **Kagami:** Mari, Mayura and Mayumi’s younger cousin. Main spell is a Light shield taught to her by Evergreen. Trained by Freed and Bixlow as well as Evergreen by her cousins, her best spell is a shadow summoning spell based on Roland invocation ‘What I seek is the safety of hell: Kageton’. She is also the creator of the inverse light summoning spell Kouton, and a shadow infection spell, Insidious Drive, which is only possible because she is mated to Rogue. Mari/Kagami has been mated to Rogue for just less than a year. Aside from inventing spells and keeping an eye on Frosch, she likes things to be quiet and get more details added to her tattoos.

All three were trained by the members of the Thunder Legion sporadically from the day they were introduced to the day they went to Tenrou. Being that Aenya/Katsuyo knew what was going to happen and that Laxus needed her, she wrote a pair of journals, one on living, the other on magic to help the girls.

 **Spells:** As I said, Legendary Magic comes from Roland, with one spell from Estabul, a few invented based on them. There is one I’ll explain at the bottom.

 **Tattoos:** All the Legendary Mages (including Laxus) have tattoos. Self explanatory if you keep the description in mind when pondering.

 **Mating bite** : Katsuyo created a spell that lets a bitemark scar over, sealing the magic of the biter into the person receiving it.

 **Planning:** ahem. Aside from scheduling a certain amounts of updates a month, I don’t have much planning involved. Well, I do plan to write the mating scenes (but I might not post Goldmine/Kasumi), the Trimens cornering Kurenai, what tipped Laxus into the Battle of Fairy Tail, the girls joining their guilds (including Katsuyo) and maybe RaijinshuuStrauss where the Raijinshuu demonstrate their parenting skills. But that’s far in the future.

**Because of the whole Goldmine/Kasumi age difference, and Fanfiction being so uptight, you’ll only find this story here, unless I post full bios and sketches on one of my blogs (I have a Tumblr and Blogger, links are in my profile).**


	2. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Magic Games. Kagami has to make it understood that her mate has been abused, somehow.

Fourteen. Most mages have at least considered a guild to join by now. Laxus Dreyar (yes, as in Ivan and Makarov) had not only chosen his guild, he’d joined it. Like Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster and a few others.

Unlike most teen mages (again) Laxus was a Dragon Slayer. Sure, his old man had implanted a lacrima in his brain and it had been a pain the ass to get used to, but he did it. And, he’d chosen his mate, too. His mate had made a name for herself already, even. Kind of. Katsuyo the Goddess was known more for her dancing and modelling than her magic. Though, from personal experience, Laxus could tell you her spells _hurt._

For example, she’d been furious when Laxus tried to talk to her as she practiced. Moving her arms and shoving outwards, she’d snarled

“What I seek is the burning field: _Kurenai!”_ Katsuyo had poured so much magic into it, that if he hadn’t been a mage, he’d have been charred all over. Of course, that was when he figured out that he was going to mate her. A hot chick who could throw that much heat at thirteen? Fucking hell, of course he was mating her.

So here he was, laying on the roof of her house in Crocus, nearly two years later, humming along to her singing as she calmed her three new apprentices. Thirteen-year-old Mayura, her ten-year-old sister Mayumi and their truly baby cousin at three, Mari.

Through the years, Laxus never asked his mate to join Fairy Tail, even after he claimed her. She was busy training her apprentices, and after the Battle of Fairy tail, he was glad when she offered to travel with him, putting Mayura in charge, after laughingly christening each ‘nestling’ with a nickname based on the spell they’d best picked up. Mayura, Queen of beasts and mist, was Kasumi, Mayumi, Queen of fire, was Kurenai, and Mari, Queen of shadows, was Kagami.

The girls adored their Master. And though it was puzzling to have been gone seven years, Laxus wasn’t all that surprised when one of them called for a ‘Dreyar Rules Challenge’ at the Grand Magic Games. All three had been tutored by the Thunder Legion, of course. And though Mayura (wait, for some reason she was going by Kasumi, now) had been Katsuyo’s greatest student, Mayumi (who was now going by Kurenai) was Freeds’.

What pissed Laxus off was that the girls’ had all joined different guilds. When he was permitted back into the Fairy Tail ranks, of course, Katsuyo, after finding out how much time had passed, had joined Fairy Tail. But Kasumi wore a spiked Quatro Cerberus collar, Kurenai had her Blue Pegasus guild mark below her collarbone and Kagami stood silently, garbed in a black kimono at the side of Rogue, one of the Sabertooth slayers.

What irritated Laxus was that it was Kagami who issued the challenge, just after he fought Raven Tail. Katsuyo had jumped from the balcony after it was announced. Katsuyo straightened from her crouch, gold katsu bands glinting in the sunlight. Her leather corset, scaled to look like dragonhide, showed off her muscled arms. She had, as the rules stated, removed the scarf that concealed her mating bite, and her bracers that covered the tattoos on her arms. The inside of her left forearm had been inked with a meadow scene, where three fairies danced. On her right, a yellow dragons’ head rested on the back of her hand, it’s body coiled up her forearm, tail curling below her elbow.

Like her former master, Kurenai wore katsu bands, her white halter style dress fluttering in the breeze, barely cut low enough to show off her entire guild mark. Gold bands and a necklace with a dragon pendant marked her as Laxus’ nestling, her style as Katsuyo’s. Kasumi wore a single silver katsu band on her right arm. Instead of another on her left, a tattoo of twining golden dragons twisted around her skin from shoulder to wrist. She’d switched out the choker for a red, studded belt, her own sleeveless tee and pants combo displaying her scarred bitemark.

Kagami came down last, dressed to shed blood in a light gulping black cape she threw away to reveal a strapless dress with a sheer overlay, cuts in the silk layer beneath the sheer displaying her guild mark, scarred bitemark on the same side as the arm dominated in a black dragon tattoo.

Raising her arms, Katsuyo called for quiet. Eyes piercing, she asked

“Kasumi, Kagami, where are they?” Kasumi raised her brows and shot back

“You think I would endanger him by telling him about _this?”_ Kurenai smirked and added for the benefit of the those watching as an aside to the recording lacrimas

“Dreyar rules challenge has one simple rule: participants have to know about a certain secret known to the five of us and those we confide in.” Kagami shook her head and sighed

“Rogue _does_ know, but I barred him from the Challenge on the grounds that Master Jiemma beat him, Sting and Yukino for losing.” Katsuyo leaped back with a hiss. Kagami continued

“I wanted it known, so I called the Challenge, knowing Rogue can’t compete.” Kasumi scowled and said grimly

“We’d best get this over with then.” The others nodded, Laxus stepping back after murmuring a recusal. This would be interesting, to see how far the nestlings had come after so long without him and Katsuyo.

Kagami was first to gather and cast her magic, crying

“What I seek is the safety of Hell: Kagetoun!” Katsuyo countered with Izuchi, growling when Kasumi unleashed her beast of light by chanting

"I offer up this contract to bare the wicked spirit beast that dances through the sky!" Snarling, Kurenai countered with her namesake, squealing when Katsuyo countered her with a water spell (“What I seek is the mist cloud: Mizui) all three shrieking when Kagami unleased another spell she had invented

 _“What I seek is the glory of Heaven: Kouton!”_ light erupted from the white glyph, but Katsuyo had already known her pupil’s other spell, and invoked the shadow spell to plunge the Domas Flau into darkness. Kurenai and Kasumi both ignited fire spells, launching them at their cousin. Katsuyo had stepped back, clapping her hands together before pulling out her own invention

“What I seek is the closed chasm: _Rentai!_ ” Lightning, runes, light and soul magic burst from a magic circle with a Fairy Tail symbol smack dab in the middle. Kurenai screamed and ran for cover, Kasumi dropped onto her belly and Kagami roared back

“What I seek is thunder: Izuchi!” Katsuyo’s eyes flashed, before she twisted her hand, clearing the stadium, standing straight and trembling with the absolute _power_ in the lightning crackling over the scarred bitemark on her neck. Kagami glared back, shadows spilling forth from the mark on _her_ neck. Kurenai and Kasumi backed away, as the stadium stared in fascination at the two young women brimming with so much magic it was literally spilling out of them.

Katsuyo feinted a run forward, well enough that Kagami launched her attack, throwing a ball of shadow at her former master. Who jerked up and cast a lightning ball at her student, grunting as she maintained a crackling ball of energy.

Kagami screamed as she unleashed her final invention

“What I seek is the broken balance: Insidious Drive!” Laxus would have moved forward, taken the brunt of the blow to Katsuyo, but Kagami’s master cried out again

“What I seek is the legend: Dragons’ Mate Shield!” Their magics exploded, arcing into the sky before clearing, Katsuyo standing, Laxus braced behind her, all three of her former students staring at her in awe.

But she wasn’t finished. Striding up to Kagami, she yanked the girl to her feet and clamped a hand over her scarred mark, eyes glowing gold as she hissed

“What I seek is the repentance of all: Sunder!” Kagami screamed as she fell again, not in panic, but in pain, both her mating and guild marks glowing before they dissolved. From the Sabertooth gallery, Rogue loosed a roar of anguish that broke every beating heart. Withdrawing her steaming hand, Katsuyo snarled

“You’ll get your marks back if and when their holders are worthy of you!”

Laxus hissed a warning at his mate, his own tattoo aching as she backed away, falling into his arms. The girls watched in alarm as she faded into unconsciousness. Shaking his head, Laxus carted her to his grandmother, surging all his love and affection for her into the bond. Their nestlings followed, Kagami supported by Kurenai and Kasumi.

Once Jiemma had been restrained, and Laxus could settle his mate in his lap, he waited for Rogue and which ever Cerberus (or was it Puppy, now?) had claimed Kasumi to sit down for an interrogation about the magic his mate and their darlings had displayed.

A weakened Kurenai had taken one distrustful look at the Trimens (and Hibiki, whom she apparently assisted on a regular basis) and hurried to settle at Laxus’ feet. Kasumi leaned against Goldmine, resting her forehead against the side of his neck as sharp eyes surveyed her more-likely-to-misbehave guild mates. Kagami trembled in Rogue’s arms as her mating bite bloomed back against her skin, complete again when she was completely calm.

When it was quiet, Laxus turned to the eldest of his mate’s apprentice-foundlings and asked

“What is your magic called, Nestling?” Kasumi twisted her neck like she wanted to crack it and answered

“Legendary magic, though it would be more appropriate to call it elemental seeking magic.” It was that easy to draw his girls into explaining the magics they’d learned from Katsuyo

“In Legendary magic, names are important. While we can and have learned to use conduit items, we fry them because we put too much power into a spell. That’s why we used the incantations instead, because Katsuyo-sensei can shield against us easily.” Kurenai’s contribution was followed by Kagami’s easy explanation

“Like Sensei, I can draw on the power from my mating mark. Which is a little difficult to prepare, but worth it, because if you know what you’re doing, you can use your mates’ magical type in battle.” Pausing, she continued

“Unlike Sensei and I, Kasumi probably can’t risk casting Master Goldmine’s magic because she doesn’t have the control Kurenai does from studying under a Rune master. Anyone less powerful than a slayer can’t handle the power drain because every time you do it, it is an active drain on their magic.” Kurenai piped up

“Because I appeared to specialize in support magic, like water summoning, runes and healing, my control over my more violent magic had to be the very best.” Noticing Master Bob, Jenny and the Trimens were going to question her, she added

“Mama advised us against showing our true strength unless we absolutely had to. Daddy and the Raijinshuu made us learn all types of magic with more applications than violence because Mama took us on as apprentices when Kagami was only three.” Stretching, Kagami pointed out

“Don’t forget, Fire, we were raised as part of a dragon slayers Horde, and we just wanted a little peace after we lost Mama and Daddy.” Tucking herself a little closer against Goldmine, Kasumi finished explaining

“Even after Mama and Daddy and the Raijinshuu disappeared, we studied Mama’s notes on spell creation and the incantations she wanted to teach us. We wanted to be the best we could be if we were signing up for guilds, but we also knew Mama and Daddy would be disappointed if we didn’t make our own choices.

Nodding, Laxus rose and said curtly

“My mate and I need some time together, and then we will visit with our Nestlings.” Katsuyo remained asleep, so Laxus didn’t talk until she was in their house in Crocus. He woke her by murmuring her true name in her ear.

“Aenya.”


End file.
